Attention is directed to co-pending applications Ser. No. 011,888, filed Feb. 6, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,505 Dec. 8, 1987, and Ser. No. 058,382, filed June 5, 1987. In those disclosures, a unitary track of contiguous discrete elements, as in a string, are used, one at each side of a file cabinet stack of drawers, e.g., to lock the rest of the drawers closed when any one drawer in the stack was pulled out. The present case discloses a similar single such string located at the back of the stack of drawers, thereby reducing expense, and also presenting other advances in the art, i.e., a novel overall key operated lock, worked from the front of the track or at the side aspect thereof; a more positive individual latch for each drawer, and a novel structure for tensing or rigidifying of the string and releasing the same.